Les affres de Machi
by Ameko-chan
Summary: "La phrase de trop. Elle pleure et cache son visage avec ses mains. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? "


Elle s'assoit sur un banc. Remonte ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entourent de ses bras. Le soleil s'efface dans le ciel. Le vent souffle fort et remue sa longue chevelure brune. Fouette par ailleurs son visage vide de sentiment. Elle attend patiemment. Les gens passent sans lui jeter un moindre regard. Mais elle les étudie. Scrute l'expression qu'il affiche.

Elle baisse sa tête. Regarde sa montre sur son poignet. Il est en retard. Elle soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Elle sort son cellulaire et ouvre sa boite de message. Pour lui envoyer un message, mais maintenant elle hésite. Elle regarde lentement son écran. Et finit par soupirer et hausser ses épaules. Elle ne veut pas l'ennuyer et puis il lui a promis.

Elle scrute une fois encore l'heure. 19h50. Autant l'attendre encore un peu. Juste un peu. Elle soupire, regarde le ciel qui s'obscurcit. Elle reste un moment la tête dirigée vers le ciel. Puis redescend son regard pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de sa poitrine. Elle reste ainsi et s'endort inconsciemment.

Elle se réveille, frotte ses yeux et bâille lentement. Elle lève son visage et découvre avec stupeur quelque chose qui l'horrifie. Elle tremble. Elle ne veut pas mais c'est spontané chez elle. La panique la saisit.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent et se voilent de peur. Elle recule le plus possible contre le bois. Ses mains courent sur son visage et des gouttes de sueurs roulent sur ses tempes. Ses ongles griffent son visage. Elle panique. Elle veut pleurer. Ce qu'elle voit lui rappelle le passé.

_**Tu dois encore plus t'appliquer à l'école.**_

_**Tu dois être une fille parfaite et n'avoir aucune faille.**_

_**Essaye d'être une personne exemplaire Machi, non tu dois l'être. **_

Toutes ses phrases circulent en masse dans sa tête. Sa tête semble maintenant lourde. Elle a mal. Un mal de crâne ronge sa tête. Elle a envie de s'arracher les cheveux tout à coup. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de respirer. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder. C'est ce qu'elle se répète sans cesse dans sa tête. Respire. Expire. Il faut qu'elle se calme.

Comment peut-on demander à une personne d'être parfaite ? La perfection n'existe pas. Ce monde lui-même n'est pas parfait, alors pourquoi les créatures y occupant le serait ? Mais elle a pourtant cherché à la conquérir. Pour pouvoir entendre un jour sa mère lui dire qu'elle ait fière d'elle. Mais jamais elle n'a eu de compliment. Jamais.

_**Ne faille jamais sinon ton père ne te considérera plus comme sa fille.**_

_**C'est ma fille mais elle manque cruellement de personnalité, elle est si fade.**_

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ! Tu as voulu tuer ton frère ! Mon Dieu !**_

La phrase de trop. Elle pleure et cache son visage avec ses mains. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elle aime tellement son frère pour qu'un jour elle ait l'idée de lui faire du mal ! Pourquoi personne ne la croit pas.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal, jamais. C'est mon frère après tout.

Est-ce un monstre pour que l'on pense d'elle une chose pareille ? N'est-elle pas humaine comme tout autre personne, ayant un cœur ? Est-elle si fade que cela ? Sa mère a-t-elle raison ? Elle continue de sangloter.

- Suis-je un monstre ? Dites-moi ! Si j'en suis une, dites-le moi !

- Non tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Machi Keguro, une fille plein de qualité comme de défaut. Mais ça c'est comme pour tout le monde. Personne n'est parfait dans ce monde et puis la perfection n'est jamais ce que recherche l'homme. La perfection rend une personne vite lassante. Tu sais, ce sont nos imperfections qui nous permettent aussi de nous distinguer d'autres personnes. J'ai mes défauts et je les accepte. Comme toi, tu dois t'accepter comme tu es. T'apprécier comme tu es. Personnellement, je t'aime… enfin beaucoup et comme tu es.

Elle lève aussitôt son regard. Le tourne et trouve son visage. Il a son expression tendre comme toujours. Il la regarde avec des yeux bienveillants. Elle ouvre grand son regard et hoquette par surprise. Elle amène sa main sur sa bouche. Tandis que lui se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de sa tête.

- Excuses-moi de l'énorme retard, une réunion urgente entre délégués.

Elle n'arrive pas à répondre. Mais de toute façon, elle ne lui en veut pas. Doucement elle sent des mains sur son visage recueillir ses larmes. Des mains douces et viriles. Elle le fixe du regard sans le lâcher une fois. Lui retire ses larmes et sourit. Elle le regarde encore. Ne lâche pas son doux regard. Elle sent maintenant son bras être tiré.

- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé seul. Je t'avais promis que je serai avec toi lorsqu'il neigera.

Elle est maintenant contre lui. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle se sent gênée. Ses joues habituellement blanches rougissent de honte. Elle sent son cœur battre follement contre sa poitrine. Elle ne comprend pas. Des mains l'encerclent tendrement. Une chaleur si délicieuse monte en elle. Elle a envie de sourire.

- Tu veux toujours ? Enfin qu'on la piétine ensemble ?

Elle acquiesce toute heureuse. Soudainement elle se sent comme apaisée. Serait-ce grâce à lui ?

- Oui… Yuki.

Elle a son menton posé sur l'épaule de Yuki. Elle ouvre ses yeux. Lentement et fait face à la neige. Cette neige blanche fièrement étalée lui donne envie de vomir. Ce tapis de neige est trop parfait. Elle lève son regard et observe la neige tomber. Elle tremble. La neige est trop parfaite.

Yuki a ressenti ses tressaillements. Il se penche alors et chuchote à l'oreille tout doucement.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle sourit et hoche sa tête. Ce sont des larmes de joie qui dévalent ses joues maintenant. Elle le sert encore plus contre elle. Un rire s'échappe de ses lèvres. Un rire qui fait vibrer le cœur de Yuki. Son rire est si agréable, si doux. Il veut l'entendre encore et encore.

- Alors qu'attendons nous ? Allons-y !

Il se redresse et regarde Machi. Il tend sa main vers elle. Elle scrute la main et finit par rougir. Elle retire ses larmes. Soulève son visage et sourit amplement. Elle dépose sa main et se lève. Il lui sourit et la tire. Ensemble, ils courent partir piétiner la neige.

Elle rit et contemple le ciel. Remercie Dieu de lui avoir mis dans son chemin cet ange. Son ange exactement. Du nom de Yuki Soma.

* * *

Je relisais un tome de Fruit Basket et je suis passée sur l'épisode où Machi nous révèle son enfance tourmenté. Alors j'ai tapé, comme ça. À vous d'en juger !


End file.
